Breton
Bretons are the human descendants who hail from the province of High Rock. According to the Third Pocket Guide to the Empire, they are descended from the Nedic and Aldmeri, while other sources claimed they were the mix of Atmoran and Aldmeri blood. The Altmer thought of making a new race with their own 'elder' or 'superior' blood, by mating with other races.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock The Bretons are sometimes called 'Manmeri' because of this.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock By Game *Breton (Arena) *Breton (Daggerfall) *Breton (Morrowind) *Breton (Oblivion) *Breton (Skyrim) *Breton (Online) High Rock High Rock is a western region of the Empire of Tamriel. It borders Hammerfell to the south-east and Skyrim to the north-east. It is mainly populated by Bretons. High Rock and the Summerset Isles are the only provinces of Tamriel that do not share a land-border with Cyrodiil. This region is known for its many small villages and towns and for the many grim fortifications that dot the hills and crags around them. In the past, these castles were the domains of many petty kings and lords that ruled the massive patchwork of small nations that used to make up High Rock. Physiology Bretons are the descendants of either an Aldmeri-Nedic or Aldmeri-Atmoran hybrid race of the 1st Era and are consequently termed as 'the mongrel race of Tamriel'. Their elven blood is heavily diluted, due to their ancestors intermingling with the Nordic population in Skyrim and High Rock. Bretons are sometimes called "Manmeri" as a result of the interbreeding, literally translating to 'man-elf'. Although their Aldmeri ancestry is shadowed by their appearance, they still inherit the magical affinity of their elven blood. Their physical features resemble their Nedic ancestors, including their pale skin tone and the obvious physical resemblance to Imperials/Nords, but some still inherit the frail, sharp appearance of the elves, along with the arrogance, and some do have slight points in their ears. History, Culture, and Talents They are pure spell weavers and are advanced in all the Arcane arts. While lacking in physical skill, they make up for it in their ability to resist and cast spells that overwhelm most people. They are united in culture and language, but are divided politically. Descendants of the Druids of Galen, their origins can be traced to the 1st Era of Tamriel's history, when the Aldmer intermingled extensively with the Nedic people. This mostly happened during the period in the First Era when Mer held Men as slaves, which lead to masters impregnating their female captives. Bretons are of medium height, with fair or medium hair. They are highly intelligent, willful, and have an outgoing personality. It is said that Bretons are weaned on magic, for it seems to infuse their very being. Intermingling with elven blood has given Bretons an affinity for magic, though hardiness is also part of their heritage. Breton culture operates under the feudal system, and their society is agrarian and hierarchical. Personality Passionate, eccentric, poetic, flamboyant, intelligent, willful, and excellent cooks, the Bretons feel an inborn, instinctive bond with the mercurial forces of magic and the supernatural world. Many great sorcerers have come out of their home province of High Rock, and in addition to their quick and perceptive grasp of spellcraft, enchantment, and alchemy, even the humblest and least prominent Breton can boast a high resistance to destructive and dominating magical attacks they encounter. Religion The main religion in High Rock is the worship of the Eight Divines, along with three Elven deities, Magnus, Y'ffre, and Phynaster, and Sheor, who is unique to the Bretons, although most scholars agree that he is an offshoot of the Nordic deity Shor.Varieties of Faith: The Bretons Deities *Akatosh *Magnus *Y'ffre *Dibella *Arkay *Zenithar *Mara *Stendarr *Kynareth *Julianos *Sheor *Phynaster Notable Bretons *Annaïg Hoïnart *Antoine Dubois *Aphren Gardner *Arslan II *Brusef Amelion *Darius Shano *Eadwyre *Gallivere Lariat *Jolie *Pierric *Springheel Jak *Uriel Septim IV Real-World Connections Bretons hail from Brittany, France, and along with their close cultural relatives the Cornish and Welsh, speak a language derived from the Brythonic branch of the Celtic languages. In the later Elder Scrolls games; Bretons usually sport Gallic names which can be directly correlated to this real-world ethnic group. However, an exception would be in regards to ESII: Daggerfall in which many British-sounding names are used when referencing this race of humans. This may have been done due to the fact that the many of the Bretons were once inhabitants of the eastern portions of modern day England driven out during the Saxon invasions later to recolonise parts of modern Wales and Cornwall. "Breton" is a modern term used to describe the people of Brittany. The Romans (Imperials) often referred to the Celtic people of ancient Albion (modern day Great Britain) as Britons, and made little internal distinction between the Brythonic (Pictish and Brittonic, later divided into the Cumbric, Breton, Cornish and Welsh languages) and the Goidelic (today represented by Irish, Gaelic, and Manx) peoples. The Romans also referred to modern-day France as "Celtica," and used the terms "Gallic" and "Celtic" interchangeably. The word "Kelt" or "Keltoi" was originally Greek, and meant "stranger" or "outsider." The Celtic cultures--first evinced archaeologically in "The Hallstatt Culture," appears to have developed in the Vienna basin spreading throughout Western Europe some time between 8th to 6th centuries BCE (early Iron Age). Also of significance was the La Tene culture that developed in the area of modern Switzerland from circa 450 to the 1st century BCE. These cultures dominated Europe and could be found as far east as Turkey (the New Testament "Epistle to the Galatians" reflects as much ("Galatian" is cognate with "Gaul"). It should also be noted that Forsworn characters have Pictish names. Trivia *In The Elder Scrolls: Arena and The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Bretons are described as a tall people, but they are the smallest human race since The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. *During the character creation in The Elder Scrolls: Arena the following is shown when a Breton character is chosen: "Know ye this also: Thy race is descended from the ancient Druids of Galen, quick witted and strong in the mystical arts. Thy folk are crafty and intelligent, a learned people who use their gifts to guide others to enlightenment..." *In The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Bretons also worshiped a god named Ebon Arm. References cs:Bretonci de:Bretonen es:Bretón fr:Bréton it:Bretoni nl:Bretoen no:Breton pL:Breton ru:Бретон Category:Bretons Category:Races Category:Mer Category:Humans Category:Articles Needing Citation